Recently, for example, in art exhibitions held in art museums, a service for lending out a guide device which explains exhibits to visitors has been provided.
In recent years, various types of electronic devices which enable touch input on a display screen have been developed. For example, these devices are called tablets. Use of tablets as guide devices is increasing.
When, as a guide device, a versatile tablet is employed instead of a dedicated device, the tablet which is the guide device on loan might be removed without being returned. Countermeasures to this theft need to be fully considered. Such countermeasures can be preferably realized by only a device mounted on a versatile tablet without relying on an IC tag commonly used in a dedicated device.